Frozen: Nova Cults
by brianhu1
Summary: After suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of Chevalier in Australia, Duke William Merkel of Germany plots for vengeance and implemented his plans for total war on Chevalier. The mission assigned to Commander Hans 'Westergaard' Monpezat of the Vikings Battlegroup is to put an end to his nefarious plans at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen: Nova Cults**

 **Brian Hu**

Chapter 1

 _Illuminati HQ, Unknown Location_

Duke William Merkel of Germany strode into the situation room as his cultists moved about on their tasks.

'Status report!', he ordered anxiously.

'We've lost contact with General Daniel Baxter, his fighter command and the Nova they were escorting in their assault on Genetics Australia', Lt Lilith reported as she analysed the damage wrought upon her glorious Illuminati by Chevalier, 'They were wiped out when the New ANZAC Regiment called in an orbital strike on their positions'.

'Damn you, Colonel Hu!', William cursed under his breath, his little elitist brain unable to comprehend the fact that one of the best fighter units of his faithful and the angel sent by God to cleanse the world of sin has just been destroyed by a mere Colonel, a Colonel who is an Asperger no less, 'What is our status on the enemy commandos in Oslo'?

'The enemy commandos are headed towards the Stortinget building the League of Transcendence are using as their compound in Norway, killing any faithful they have encountered', reported Lt Bieber. 'Sir, should we send reinforcements to help defend the compound?', he asked.

'Yes and no', William replied, 'We won't be helping the League of Transcendence but we will be setting a trap for them Chevs'. 'In the meantime, I want visuals on the enemy commandos immediately,' he continued.

'Yes, sir!', Bieber saluted, 'Bringing it up now'.

A live satellite video surveillance feed on the Chevalier commandos was quickly brought up on screen. There are a four of them, wreaking havoc on the loyal worshippers of the Novas. The live feed, filmed from orbit as the enemy commandos are prudent enough to ensure any surveillance UAVs and automated security towers they encountered along the way are destroyed, was testimony for the rapid advancement of military satellite technology. As the satellite camera zoomed in more closely on the commandos, Merkel's face twisted into a smile of contempt as he recognised their leader.

'I see you now', he sneered, 'Commander Westergaard'!

 _Oslo, Norway_

'Tango down', Thomas 'Sharp Eye' McKeen said softly after the chief petty officer shot a cultist sentry with his Accuracy International AX308 sniper rifle, taking her head off.

'Let's move in and secure the front entrance', Commander Hans 'Westergaard' Monpezat ordered, 'Velvet, set the freezing charge'!

'Setting the freezing charge, aye!', Lieutenant Commander Jessica 'Velvet' Humby acknowledged as she planted a Terma Mk 6 Portable Scalar Energy Emitter Device in front of the blast door recently installed by the League in an effort to reinforce their front entrance, set the device to 'Freezing', and activated the fuse.

The 'freezing charge' gave out a massive pulse which immobilised within a kilometre radius, any objects and living organisms not protected by specially designed exoskeletons for two minutes. Time enough for Hans to breach the front entrance with a single exo-suit assisted power kick and for his fireteam to storm the corridors beyond. Petty Officer Sarah Wilson fired her DefendTex 3GL Under-Barrel Grenade Launcher into a frozen cluster of armed cultists that were not knocked over like skittles when the blast door hit them, incinerating them in a barrage of 40 mm grenades. Jessica flew up using her jump pack built into her exo-suit, and launched a devastating attack on the surviving cultists, ground pounding them into a pulp. Hans sprinted forth, running his monomolecular sword through a cultist's neck, decapitating him. He gunned down another cultist offhandedly with his Alliance Ordnance PDW-3 personal defence weapon. Sheathing his sword, he and his fireteam proceeded to the prime minister's office where Chevalier Intelligence suggested the cult leader were holding his hostages, all government officials who were opposed to the takeover of the Stortinget by the Nova aligned political parties. While ultimately they found no hostages, the Vikings did found the cult leader, Reverend Icke, cowering under the prime minister's desk, after they gunned down his guards there.

'Don't shoot!', he shouted.

Grabbing him by the nape of his neck, Hans smashed the cultist's face against the desk, and pressed his gun menacingly on his head.

'Where are the hostages?', he calmly demanded, 'Speak now and I'll make your death quick and painless'.

'Over my dead body!', the cult leader spat.

Before Hans could do anything, a massive bomber swooped down at Mach 5 speed and levelled the compound. The cult leader and his remaining cultists scattered throughout the compound were all obliterated in the blast. Dazed, Hans and his fireteam slowly and painfully crawled out from beneath the wreckage, their exo-suits having absorbed the shock-wave of the explosion, just as two heavily armoured troop transports bearing Illuminati insignias circled overhead like vultures. They stumbled into cover as they were strafed.

'Ugh!' Sarah groaned, 'Led right into a Globalist trap again'!

'Either that, or Chevalier Intelligence has mislead us', Jessica gritted, 'So much for "The computers are your friends"! Eh'?

'Whoever's responsible are going to pay dearly for this!', Thomas vowed.

'No time for chatter', Hans warned, 'More enemy troops are en-route'.

The Illuminati transports disgorged their complement of one hundred and fifteen organic and robotic infantry, fifty stories above ground level. The cultists did not bother to land their aircraft or use zip-lines to disembark, relying solely on their exo-suits to cushion their fall. They had the Vikings surrounded. Unlike the frame-like exo-suits utilised by the Chevalier Special Forces, their dark coloured powered armours alongside their visor-less helmets fully enclosed their bodies. The Illuminati soldiers levelled their rifles at their now gravely wounded enemies as their commanding officer, Cpt Ciccone, stepped forth in front of them.

'Send them to hell!', she ordered.

 _Codex: Nova Cults_

 _Nova cults are various illicit organisations dedicated to the worship of the inter-dimensional Novas. They ranged from secretive university clubs through to pseudo-Scientologist congregations all the way to massive war machines spanning the entire globe. One demand they all have in common is for Chevalier to be dissolved and their members executed for 'high crimes against the holy warriors of God'. Their penchant for worshipping deities seeking world destruction and using violence to further their cause has led to Chevalier and their allied nations taking actions to crush them wherever they stand with overwhelming force. Unable to gain a permanent foothold on broadcasting (radio, TV, etc) or the internet via the legitimate 'Surface Web' connection thanks to Chevalier's ruthless internet censorship and signal jamming, Nova cults often rely to either off-line media distribution including printed publication works (books, newspapers, magazines, etc.), optical discs or the 'Deep Web' internet connections to further their propaganda._

 _Codex: League of Transcendence_

 _The League of Transcendence appears to an example of a typical local Nova cult. Armed with any weapons and equipments they could salvage from the field and/or purchase from the black market, they staged terror attacks and kidnappings against Chevalier and those who support them. In addition to salvaged weapons, the League claimed to have magical powers granted to them by the Novas, but so far their magic were only being used in certain cult rituals and ceremonies for unknown purposes. Recently, the League of Transcendence has been growing in popularity amongst New Age conspiracy theorists in the cyber-sphere despite Chevalier efforts to clamp down on Nova cults' internet activities._

Glossary

Chev: A military jargon used by Nova cults, especially the Illuminati, to describe members of Chevalier.

Globalist: A military jargon used by Chevalier to describe members of the Illuminati.

 **Author Notes:**

 **I once stumbled upon an article about confusing the Disney movie 'Frozen' and the 'Freezing' anime since the former is the past tense of the latter, so I decided to try and make a crossover of the two stories.** **I'** **m** **depicting** **Prince Hans** **as** **a protagonist** **in this story** **after an inspiration from another article portraying an alternate ending if Hans does not go through the villainy that would seemed to be silly and forced through. Also, this is my first attempt at fan-fiction. Please enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen: Nova Cults**

 **Brian Hu**

Chapter 2

Captain Ciccone and her troops were about to open fire on her enemies, when a dozen of her men found themselves encased in ice. Seconds later, they were violently shattered when a platinum blond haired woman in a dress made out of ice landed right on top of them. For a moment, anyone left standing simply stared at the newcomer with their jaws agape; aside from the otherworldly powers supposedly practised by certain Nova mystic organisations such as the League of Transcendence, the concept of magic was almost completely fictitious. Unless…

'It's her! She's that witch!', Ciccone exclaimed, pointing straight at her new foe as she recognised her, 'Take her down! Burn her'!

The Iluminati forces promptly begun firing at the position of their magic wielding enemy, pelting her with a shower of magnetically propelled gunfire, grenades and mortar rounds. The 'witch' raised a dome of ice which deflected the barrage.

'I'll show you what Hell's like when it freezes over!', she shouted as she lashed out at Ciccone's men.

She sent out a small pulse of ice that froze a platoon of troops even as they were knocked back by the pulse and were smashed against the road. The soldiers were all shattered on impact. The Illuminati pressed on with their attack regardless, enraged and ever more determined to eliminate her.

'But what about the Chevs?', one of Ciccone's lieutenants asked.

'They're too crippled to do anything', the Illuminati army captain replied, 'We'll deal with them later, but for now, tell our flyers to provide air support against that abomination'.

Battling a magical opponent with a mastery of cryokinesis on foot was a near-suicidal undertaking, even though the Illuminati now outnumbered her eighty-eight to one and they were wearing exo-suits more advanced than those fielded by Chevalier Special Forces and wielding high powered magnetic weapons and high explosives which alone could demolish entire buildings. She can block their attacks with her ice barriers she raised by reflex, and simultaneously unleash devastating ice attacks that can annihilate their ranks. This makes any offensives by ground forces useless against their enemy. However, the Illuminati mitigated her ice attacks on their ground forces, by also having their troop transports circle-strafe her from the sky, thereby forcing her on the defensive under the shear rate of fire even a pod-mounted magnetic auto-cannon can fire. As her troops had the woman in the ice dress suppressed with magnetic fire, Ciccone seized her opportunity. She drew her Stigmata-forged sword, electrified it, and prepared to charge headlong at the 'witch'. She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her transports being blown out of the sky.

' _What the hell?'_ , was all Cpt Ciccone could think before she was struck down by a well placed sniper round.

Hans and his team were quick to take advantage of the Nova cultists' momentary distraction, courtesy of their mysterious helper. They wasted no time patching themselves up with bio-foam and then repairing their exo-suits whilst they were still being worn. On Hans's signal, Sarah levelled her F-90 Austeyr assault rifle at one of the Illuminati's heavy transports, and fired three concussion grenades. Even with the development of more potent explosives, the 40 mm grenades has no effect in terms of piercing the transports' nano-laminated armour, but that was not necessary to destroy one. Illuminati aircraft all relied on gravitational repulsion engines to achieve hypersonic speed and breathtaking agility, although they were rugged enough to withstand the stress associated with hypersonic flight, they were still vulnerable to direct hits from high explosives. The damaged transport was sent careening down at the second one and it smashed right into it. Both aircraft were destroyed in the resulting mid-air collision.

' _Good riddance!_ ', she quietly cheered as she reloaded her grenade launcher and continued to wreck havoc on the Illuminati.

After Thomas dispatched the enemy commander, Jessica released her Prox Dynamics Wasp UAV and had it hack into one of the Illuminati's two metres tall Atlas robotic infantry. She sent the bipedal drone into a rampage through the ranks of the Illuminati company. However, she can only maintain control for two minutes before the automated trooper overrode the hack and fried the UAV. As for Hans, he gunned down wave after waves of enemy organic infantry with his US Ordnance M60E6 machine gun, even as the Nova cultists stormed his position in an attempt to exploit their superior strength of their exo-suits over their Chevalier counterparts in hand to hand combat. Seeing an opening, he bypassed the enemy organic infantry and with his jury rigged exo-suit, leaped onto an Atlas robot. He unpinned a hand grenade, cut a small opening into the machine's chassis, and jammed the grenade inside. The automation eventually managed to toss Hans aside as the mechanical entity readied itself to strike the final blow. Before it could, the grenade detonated, reducing it to metal shrapnel.

He got back up just in time to see an Illuminati lieutenant bum-rushed and smashed him ten metres into the nearby park. Unable to reach out for his rifle, he quickly got back up and drew his sword as he faced the lieutenant charging at him.

'In the name of God and his holy warriors!', the lieutenant cried out in a fanatical tone as he raised the stock of his magnetic rifle to finish off his enemy.

Hans swung his sword just in time to cut his opponent's rifle in half. The lieutenant countered by punching Hans's sword arm, knocking his sword out of his hand. As Hans wrestled with the lieutenant in a one-on-one fight to the death, he did not notice an Illuminati sniper aiming her rifle at his head. 'Oi!', Jessica snapped. The sniper suddenly found herself pierced in the back with a grappling harpoon. She was reeled in towards Jessica at breakneck speed. Jessica then broke the cultist's neck with a flick of her hands.

'No one threatens the Commander in front of me and live!', she continued as she punted her enemy's carcass in the general direction of where Hans is fighting. She turned and made quick work of another Atlas unit with her wrist mounted rocket propelled grenade before it could level its magnetic auto-cannon at him.

In normal situations, the disparity between Chevalier and Illuminati exoskeleton technologies mean that the former usually were outclassed by the latter. In Hans's case however, his sheer determination to survive, his determination to win, has made him rather tenacious, even as he was now being strangled to death in a choke-hold. The corpse of the Illuminati cultist Jessica defeated landed right on top of them, sending them both careening onto the ground. Commander Monpezat used this momentary distraction to break free from his opponent merely seconds from slipping into unconsciousness by giving his opponent a sharp blow to his Adam's apple, collapsing his windpipe. The Illuminati cultist was sent reeling as he clasped his neck in a desperate attempt to breath. This gave Hans enough time to finish him off with a quick shot to the forehead from his Glock 17 pistol. 'Thanks for the assist, Velvet', he radioed her. Getting back up, he then pulled his sword out of a tree several metres from where the Illuminati lieutenant fell, and slashed another cultist who was charging so brazenly at him.

' _Globalist scum! Are they really worshipping God_ _or_ _are they actually worshipping_ _Satan?_ _'_ , he thought as he retrieved his rifle from underneath the wreckage of the Atlas unit he destroyed before radioing headquarters on board the frigate CNS Salamis for his team's extraction, there was no response.

Queen Elsa Ørn has never been on the run for her life as she was right now. Shortly after her coronation three days ago, Nova cultists, accompanied by former parliamentarians and bureaucrats who are still loyal to the Bilderberg Group, stormed the Royal Palace of Oslo, her home, and presented her with a bill demanding for her to submit to the Novas. It also demanded that she decommission Genetics Norway and turn over all research regarding Novas and Stigmata to the Illuminati as well as detain all Pandoras and Limiters pending charges of murdering the 'holy warriors of God, the Novas'. Naturally, she refused to bow down to the traitors of humanity. In a fit of rage, she impaled the Nova cult delegates in a field of ice. This angered the cults into bombing the only part of the palace the anti-Bilderberg forces hadn't already levelled during the fall of the EU. In the resulting chaos, a few Norwegian Royal Guards and palace servants managed to escape detection with the Queen. Since then, Elsa was leading an armed resistance movement with those still loyal to her, harassing the Nova worshippers and undermining their operations. One such mission happened to collide with that of the Vikings Battlegroup. As she watched the Chevalier commandos fight their way through the Illuminati, she unleashed a massive attack on the remaining cultists, turning them into ice statues. She radioed back to Resistance HQ.

'HQ-actual. This is the Snow Queen. Send a chopper over to my location for immediate extraction. Over', she ordered.

'Roger that, Snow Queen. We're sending an extraction chopper to your location. HQ-actual out!', came the reply from Resistance HQ.

Turning to the weary commandos, Elsa addressed, 'Whoever's standing before me, identify yourself'.

'Commander Hans Monpezat, Fireteam Gauntlet of the Vikings Battlegroup, Chevalier Navy', the leader of the commando group responded, 'To whom am I speaking'?

'My name is Elsa Ørn, Queen of Norway', Elsa answered, 'Long time no see'!

Upon hearing the word 'Queen', Fireteam Gauntlet bowed down before her and said in unison, 'We owe you our lives and gratitude for your assistance, your majesty'.

'Whoa! Whoa! You may rise,' Elsa exclaimed at the sight of such awkwardness. As Fireteam Gauntlet did so, snapped to attention and saluted her, Elsa continued, 'You and your men are to come with me to Resistance headquarters, designate "Ørndal"'.

'Sorry ma'am. Orders are to return to return to the Salamis upon the completion or in this case, the failure of our mission', Hans apologised.

'Didn't your hear? Your frigate was intercepted by an Illuminati cruiser immediately after they've ambushed you. They did not stand a chance', Elsa explained in an astonished tone, 'You don't believe me? Ask Chevalier Naval Command'. A video was sent from Elsa's data-pad to his wrist-mounted personal digital assistant. As he watched the footage of the Salamis's destruction, Hans was initially surprised upon hearing the news of his ship's destruction at the hands of the Nova worshippers, yet he ran the video through the PDA's verification program as some allied resistance groups were known to pull pranks on Chevalier by sending forged videos. However, it was no joking matter as against his hopes, the results confirmed the video's authenticity. Saddened by the revelation of his ship's destruction, he placed his hand on his forehead and lowered his head in grief as he realised that he and his fireteam were not the only ones being led into an ambush, despite his efforts to have the ship escape the Nova Forces when they took Oslo and Norway. More than a hundreds brave men and women were lost under his command when the ship was destroyed.

'Those sneaky bastards. They've made one helluva plan to try and take us out', Thomas cursed.

While Chevalier had their backs turned, a few Atlas managed to defrost themselves and were about to attack Elsa when an AgustaWestland AW101 in Royal Norwegian Air Force colours appeared overhead. Sgt Sven Mo emerged from the side door, aimed his Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifle and gunned down the mechanical units.

'Come on board, people', he shouted as he toss down five ropes to the group below, 'We don't have long before they scramble fighters to intercept us'.

'Understood', Hans conceded as he ordered his team to follow Elsa on board the helicopter. After the last of the group boarded the helicopter, it quickly flew off into the blizzard.

'And we're just going to follow her?', Jessica asked, 'I certainly do not trust her'.

Hans turned to look at her, 'Only until we find our way back to our base at Copenhagen'. He then placed his hand on her back, 'I'm sorry about our loss. But we must keep fighting the Novas no matter what, less our crew's sacrifice be in vain'.

Jessica sighed as she leaned against her commander. She thought about her sister Laura back on board the Salmis, _'Did my sister survived the attack? I pray to God she does',_ she smiled as she looked up at Hans _, 'But for now, at least I have Hans to be with'._

'HQ-actual, this is Skyranger Seven', Warrant Officer Olaf Ødegaard radioed, 'We have retrieved the packages and are now returning to base. Out'.

'I'm impressed', Sarah remarked, 'Elsa has aircraft in her resistance movement. Guerilla organisations usually do not have the resource or technology to maintain an air force'.

'Only a small portion of the military elite actually pledged their allegiance to the Novas when their worshippers begun their occupation of my country', Elsa said to Sarah having overheard her comment, 'Rest assured, the bulk of the Royal Norwegian Armed Forces have refused to submit to their nefarious agenda, taking their weapons and equipments with them'.

Standing up gracefully, Elsa continued, 'To all of our guests we've picked up', she turned her sights on Hans, 'Welcome to the resistance'!

 _Codex: Illuminati_

 _Formerly dismissed as rumours amongst conspiracy theorists, the Illuminati are the most deadly Nova cult to ever existed, being the only Nova cult known to have infiltrated the ranks of Chevalier. Well disciplined, well funded and well equipped, they have access to technologies derived from the Novas that even Chevalier's chief scientist Gengo Aoi finds near-impossible to comprehend, let alone replicate; any equipment likely to be abandoned were fitted with advanced self destruct systems to prevent them from falling into enemy hands. Unlike most Nova cults such as the League of Transcendence who merely worship the Novas and perform small scale terror attacks, the Iluminati also believes in actively helping the Novas through espionage and large scale military operations. At first, it was believed that the Illuminati were recently formed from the remnants of the super elite Bilderberg Group. Later investigations revealed that the Illuminati date back to the American Revolution and may have tampered with numerous world affairs, including a key role in the overthrow of late King Louis XVI during the French Revolution. Although reports of contact by the Illuminati with inter-dimensional beings before the Nova Clashes were so far unconfirmed, the evidence of their collaboration with the Novas since the first Nova Clash is undeniable._

 **Author Notes:**

 **In real life, the Norwegian Armed Forces do not have Warrant Officers. However, the Ørn dynasty introduced the rank in response to the need to quickly replenish the technical personnel** ****lost during the fall of the EU.****

 **Furthermore, since the Illuminati forces are based on the Advent forces from XCOM 2 in terms of outside appearance, ideology and the magnetic weapons they used, I decided to use the designation 'Skyranger' for the Norweigans' military helicopters.**


End file.
